Untitled
by MeganMullallyFan
Summary: An On going story about Karen and Grace's relationship. Chapter 4 now up. Karen and Grace discuss what happened the night before.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my first Will and Grace Fic. My main attention is on Karen (who is obviously the best character ever). In this one i want Karen and Grace to become closer. I'm not quite sure where the story will take us, it'll just come out when i write! Happy reading :)

Leanna

Disclaimer: I do not own Will and Grace, or have any rights what so ever to the show or any of the characters (unfortunately).

Scene: Grace's Office.

Karen trots in happily at 11:30 (late as usual).

Sort of tipsy from the gin she'd had in her limo, she plops herself on the chair at her desk and in her high pitched tone says;

"Hey Gracie! What ya doin'?"

"Karen, what does it look like I'm doing?" Says Grace, gesturing towards the bunch of pencils stuck in her bright red hair, paper scattered all over her desk and fabric swatches littering the floor. "I'm running away with the circus!" she said sarcastically.

Karen, looking a little hurt "Wha…! I just wanted to share my morning' buzz with ya honey! No need for 'the tone'!"

"Sorry, I'm just a little stressed! I've gotta get these designs done by…." looks at her watch from under the frills on the cuff of her shirt "Crap! 11:45. Oooohhh…. They'll be here any minute!"

She rushes around frantically, scooping up bits of fabric and paper, looking confused.

"Honey, calm down! That attitude isn't going to get you anywhere" Karen tweeted "and neither will that shirt" she says to the side, hoping Grace didn't hear her. Karen was conceived as a bitch, but, she wasn't really. She just liked to show off a bit.

"Hey, I heard that!" Grace said, not really fazed by the comment Karen made about her shirt, she got them everyday, so why should it be different today?

"Bu..bu..bu! Lets not get off the issue, you need to be calm and serene! Here! Take one of these!" She said, taking a pot of little white pills out of her handbag and shaking it around like a maraca.

Grace was sure she carried a whole pharmacy around in that bag.

"Thanks for the gesture, but I'd rather not take horse tranquillizers before I see a client!"

"Okay, just trying to help." She said, going to put the pills in her bag, then thinking for a second, takes them back out, pops open the lid and sprinkles a couple in her hand! Smiling she says "Good morning sunshine!" and knocks them back with her mid-morning Martini. "Anything you want me to do?"

Grace, a little taken back by Karen actually offering to help at all says "Well, uh…. Now that you mention it, I could use some help picking out a colour for this chair!"

Karen jumps up in delight! She just loved helping with the designing bit of her assistant job. She didn't get to do it often, it was usually 'Karen, get the phone, or Karen, I don't hire you to drink, I hire you to make my coffee!' She trotted over to Grace in her little black Prada heels, and lent over the swatches Grace had laid out.

"Ummm…… I like that one" Karen said grinning, pointing to the dark green swatch.

"Ha, me too! Thank you Kare!" Grace knew she treated Karen like a bit of a skivy, but really, she had really good taste when it came to furniture.

"You know, from now on, I'm making you head of chair and furniture upholstery!"

Karen jumped up and down on the spot, her boobs bouncing around in her Armani suit jacket. "Yay!" she squealed "Come on honey, lets go celebrate" she said, gesturing towards the door. "I'll get driver to take us down to that cute little bagel place you like so much"

"As tempting as that sounds, I have to wait here for my client. But, you go ahead. You usually go for lunch ten minutes after you walk in anyway!"

With that, Karen scooped up her 'Fur' and her black bag and bounced out the room.

Grace watched her leave and then thought to herself 'wow, I'm always criticizing her, but, she's always happy! You've gotta admire that.' She then thought again, 'She is high on vicodin and gin all day though' she giggled to herself. See, Karen's joy rubbed off! Grace smiled to herself and then proceeded tiding up her desk ready for her 11:45 appointment.

Scene: A little bar in Manhattan.

Karen is sitting there with Jack, holding her Martini glass, and swirling the olive around in it with her left hand. She's laughing at something Jack said about some poor passer-by.

"Come on, there is no way someone can get up in the morning and think, hey! This yellow top would go great with these Walmart khakis!" Said Jack, laughing a little, then flicking his non-existent hair, turned to Karen, who was chirping with laughter.

"Ha ha… Ho… Goodness honey, stop, you'll make me loose my Martini" she said crossing her legs over, trying not to wet her self from laughing. "Hey, what ya doing tonite Jackie? Hmm? Wanna come over to mine and make fun of the people on E! Hollywood?"

"Oh Sorry, I can't" he said "I've got a date with that cute bartender" He said, waving his fingers at the gorgeous man behind the bar.

"Oh!" Karen pouted her lips out. "I'll lend you my platinum" she said waving her credit card in Jacks face.

Jack looked torn…..Money or sex, money or sex? It was too much, but he then caught the eye of the cute bartender, and decided.

"Sorry Kare, I really wanna go. You wouldn't deny me a lil' booty would you?" He said, grinning cheekily.

"Nah, of course not sweetie. Give him one for me" She said "Right, I should be off, I've had a four hour lunch now, and Grace needs me" She said, smiling smugly.

"Grace needs you?" he said, confused. "To do what? Tell her what a disaster her outfits are?"

"Well, there is that" she laughed, "but no, she's made me in charge of upholstery! Don't want her to make any more awful decisions like that shirt this morning!" "Bye Poodle" She said in that cute lil voice and then hopped off the bar stool, waved her hand behind her without turning round and slinked off out of the bar.

Jack loved her. She made him so happy. She was his little bundle of fabulousness, wrapped in gorgeous Gucci and Armani clothing, and accessorized in the best thing of all. Heaps and heaps of cash. Jack knew that they were soul mates. They had a connection that he had never felt with any one of his "relationships" with men. But this way he had the best of both worlds. He had love, with his KareBear, and great sex with hotties he found at Boy Bar! J

Scene: back at Grace's office

Karen wanders back in, looking a little confused.

"Honey, why is there a big sweaty man outside your office?"

"Oh, I hired him to renovate this place 3 months ago, today is the second time I've seen him, and all he has done is make this…." she points to a large hole in her wall "….stupid hole in my wall".

"Hmmm…. Just wanted to know who the fattie was, didn't need to know your life story" Karen said dismissively, getting a nail varnish pot out of her bag, then proceeding to paint her nails a bright shade of red said "What are you doing tonight honey?"

"Well, there was this film I was gonna watch on lifetime, and errr….. I need the scrape the dead skin of my feet" Grace said, cringing at her own disgustingness.

"Ewww, honey… ever hear of something called too much information?" Karen said, kind of disgusted. "well, I hate to tear you away from you boats" she said gesturing at Grace's feet.

"Hey" grace butt in "They are size six's!"

"Yea, size six, in the toe area" Karen scoffed. "If you would let me finish…." Grace gestured for her to carry on, besides, if she said anything else, she'd probably get torn to shreds! "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the penthouse, and do girlie things tonight. What d'ya say? Huh... Come on honey! We can drink tequila shots and braid each others hair!"

"Well, okay. But, just know this. I am very weirded out by this suddenburst of niceness your having" Grace said, waving her finger at Karen "Are you shedding your skin again?"

"Wha…I..I just wanted to do something nice for ya, since you made me head of something that doesn't involve coffee or the fax machine." She pouted.

"Anywho, I have an appointment with pharmasist, you know, the one as dumb as a box of hair! Yea…. He has a brand new prescription waiting for me. Yay!"

And with that, she had hopped up, and disappeared again.

Okay…… I know that dragged a bit, but I'm really trying to get the characters right before i get in to the real story! (Harder than I thought it would be!) Please review. Would be mighty helpful!

Thanks


	2. Girlie Night

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own any part of will and grace L

Okay, we left of with Karen inviting Grace on a girlie night at her penthouse……

Scene: Karen's Penthouse

We pan a room, gorgeous white furniture and very, very expensive things all around. We see Karen sitting on a huge white sofa, with of course, a martini glass in her hand. She looks relaxed and at peace J

The door bell goes

"Rosie, honey, get that will you! I'm minutes away from achieving my evening buzz" Karen said, slowly taking another sip from her glass and smiling to herself.

"Miss Karen, It's Grace!" Rosario said in her heavy El Salvadoran accent. ""Shall I let her in, or should I just chuck her out with the rest of the garbage?"

"No honey, send her up!" Karen shouted down to Rosie. "And we're gonna need more of the booz-o, por favour!"

Rosario walks in to the room, with Grace in tow.

"Lady, I've told you, just ring out your skin, there's enough alcohol in there to tank up a team of football players!" At this point Karen and Rosario descend in to a slanging match……. Things are said so fast you can't actually hear what's being said. Suddenly they stop…. Hug…. and tell each other that they love one another.

Grace, still standing in the door way thinks to herself… Jeeze, and I thought mine and Will's relationship was strange.

Karen spots Grace and says "Hey Gracie! Come on in! And Rosario, get those Martini's." she said, clapping her hands "Chop, chop!"

Grace stands there, not quite knowing what to do. "Sooo…. Errr….. What are we gonna do tonight?"

"Well, there's a friend I have here called Jack who wants to meet you" Karen said, pulling a bottle of Jack Daniel's out from behind the sofa and waving it around. "And I have nail polish and lots of girlie things" Grace looks at her weird "Come on honey, give in to the girlie night! I'm just like you, except I don't wear hideous clothes! Come……" she said, patting the sofa "Come sit"

Grace sat herself on the end of the sofa, still not knowing quite how to act around her crazy assistant. And hideous? She'd chosen her outfit especially because she was coming here tonight! She sure was mean sometimes. But Grace just let it fly, like the thousands of other times she's gotten abuse from Karen about her clothes. It's easy to dress well when you've got a millionaire husband she thought.

Karen poured Grace a large glass of straight JD, and then one for herself. Then, she took her JD in one hand, and what was left of her Martini in the other, looked at them thoughtfully for a second, and then poured the contents of the martini glass in to the other. She took a sip and yelled "Well, spank me and call me Judy! That's fabulous!" She descended in to hysterical laughter and Grace just looked at her and thought, well, I have quite a while before I catch up with her drinking. I have to go back to 1980 and start hammering back the Gin!

Scene: Same room in Karen's penthouse.

Grace and Karen are playing cards….. Quite obviously drunk. Grace is sitting on the floor in her bra and skirt, and Karen is sitting there in a negligee and pants. It's obviously a game of strip something.

"You know" grace mused "I never thought that Chez Walker would be this much fun!" she giggled.

"Well honey, I know how to throw a party." Karen said "For instance, lookie what I have here!" She got up, stumbled up to a bookcase against the far wall, pulled out a book reached inside and pulled out a bottle of champagne.

"Ha! Fantastic" Grace chirped "This place is like a booze goldmine!"

Karen wasn't listening though. She was busy popping the cork on the champagne bottle she had just retrieved from her book case. She gulped down a load from the bottle and then passed it to Grace. "You know Gracie, I've always envied you she said"

Grace looked shocked. "Wha…Did I hear that correctly? You envy me? But…. You're always telling me how crappy I am"

"I know honey" Karen said, seeming a little bit down all of a sudden. "But, you know I don't mean any of it don't ya? I really do admire you Gracie. You've got your own business, you're successful, and well, me, I'm the wife of a millionaire. I've never achieved anything significant…. Well, nothing except my killer rack of course! And plus, You're my only girl friend, unless you count Rosario and Jack. And Rosie _has_ to like me, or she gets sent back to Mexico, or wherever she washed up here from!"

"Wow" Grace stated in amazement "I never knew you saw me like that! I'm flattered!"

"Yea, well, lets keep this a bit shtum… we don't want people thinking I have feelings now."

"But, I like this side of you Karen, it's real" Grace said smiling. "You should show it more often." She knew there was a heart somewhere under all that Cashmere and jewellery. "Now, come sit down, we haven't finished this game yet."

Karen plopped herself on the floor opposite Grace, gave her the first hug she'd given anyone in ages, and took the cars she was dealt. Both Grace and Karen studied them for a while, swapped a few and then Karen yelled "Awww….No!"

"Off with something" Grace laughed "come on, you're never usually shy when your shoving your boobs in my face!"

Karen looked down at herself. What was she doing? She was sooo drunk. She studied what she was wearing….not a lot…..What should she remove? She didn't want to take off the negligee, because then she'd be left bare breasted, but then again, removing her underwear seemed a whole lot worse. So, she grabbed the bottle of champagne, glugged some down, and quickly stripped off to her knickers. Grace sat there in hysterics, while Karen sat there holding on to what dignity she had left.

"Hey, It's not that funny" Karen yelped, watching Grace fall over and roll around the floor. "Come on, this isn't fair! You take something off too!"

"Ha ha ha! Okay, why not." Grace, you should never get this drunk, she thought to herself. Bad things tend to happen when I get smashed. Ah well, you only live once she thought, and stood up, pulled down her skirt and ran out the room laughing.

"Hey, where are you going" Karen yelled to her. "Dear lord, what have I created" she said to herself, picking herself up off the floor, still holding on to her bare breasts, and going to find Grace.

Scene: Karen's Penthouse

Karen is walking along a hall way, looking for where Grace has run off to half dressed. She gets to what is her Bedroom, peers in to door, and sees Grace jumping up and down on her bed.

"Grace" She snapped "Those are one thousand thread count, Egyptian cotton sheets!"

"What?" Grace yelled, still bouncing around on the massive King size bed. "Come up here! It's fun"

"Grace, I'm not wearing a top. You really think I'm going to jump around? Someone could get blinded!"

"well, get dressed and get up here!"

"Ooohhh……. Okay, you've persuaded me" Karen smiled, and then went in to her en suite, threw on a robe, ran back through to her bedroom and leaped on to the bed.

Grace and Karen are jumping around like maniacs, and then fall, exhausted on to the bed.

"Love you Karen" Grace said, looking deep in to Karen's eyes.

"Love you too Gracie" Karen softly said back, giving her a small peck on the lips. She wasn't sure what it was, probably the alcohol. But Grace was looking so beautiful right now. Her curly red hair spread on the pillow, her fit body sprawled out on her bed.

God, Grace thought, I never noticed it before, but Kare is really beautiful. She looked at her up and down, her soft, alabaster skin peeking out of her robe. Her beautiful green eyes sparkling at her, and her soft dark hair falling across her forehead. She was so attracted to her right now.

They both looked at each other, caught in their moment. Karen inched towards Grace, slowly closing her eyes, and pouting her lips. Grace knew exactly what was about to happen, and she had a feeling of relief. Karen felt the same way she did. Grace closed her eyes, and waited for Karen's soft lips to touch hers.

Wow, I didn't see that coming! Ha ha, that just come out of my fingers as I went along! Lol. So, I guess this as a Grace, Karen fic in a very specific way. : p Well, Please Review J This is only my second will and grace fic, so be as nice as pos, but please be honest!

Thanks (oh, and stay tuned, I have a feeling this is gonna get steamy!)


	3. Girls night continued

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or own will and grace, unfortunately. If I did, I'd just have to steal Megan Mullally! Ha ha!

I have decided that Stanley walker has died, quite a while ago, but lyle never came in to the show, he never existed. So Karen has been single for a long time!

We left of here………..

Grace and Karen are jumping around like maniacs, and then fall, exhausted on to the bed.

"Love you Karen" Grace said, looking deep in to Karen's eyes.

"Love you too Gracie" Karen softly said back, giving her a small peck on the lips. She wasn't sure what it was, probably the alcohol. But Grace was looking so beautiful right now. Her curly red hair spread on the pillow, her fit body sprawled out on her bed.

God, Grace thought, I never noticed it before, but Karen is really beautiful. She looked at her up and down, her soft, alabaster skin peeking out of her robe. Her beautiful green eyes sparkling at her, and her soft dark hair falling across her forehead. She was so attracted to her right now.

They both looked at each other, caught in their moment. Karen inched towards Grace, slowly closing her eyes, and pouting her lips. Grace knew exactly what was about to happen, and she had a feeling of relief. Karen felt the same way she did. Grace closed her eyes, and waited for Karen's soft lips to touch hers.

Scene: Karen's bedroom

Karen and grace are lying on the bed…. Karen inching towards Grace, who has now closed her eyes waiting for Karen's soft lips to touch hers. Karen kissed Grace softly, sending a tingle down her spine. Both lingered for a second in the moment, and then Karen deepened the kiss, tracing Grace's bottom lip with her tongue. Grace let out a soft moan, urging Karen to deepen the kiss even more. She slowly slipped her tongue in to graces slightly open mouth, and massaged her tongue against graces, their bodies becoming more entwined. Their legs tangling over the soft sheets. Grace untied Karen's robe and slowly run her hand over Karen's stomach, her skin soft and beautiful. Neither were thinking of the implications that would arise in the morning. All they could think about was how amazing this felt.

Karen hadn't felt like this in so long. She hadn't been touched in this way since….. Well, she had never been touched this way. This experience was completely different from any other she had had. It was so much more sensual, and gentle. Loving.

Grace rolled Karen on to her back, and slipped the robe off her shoulders, exposing her amazingly perfect breasts. She kissed her neck then worked her way down, till she got to Karen's nipple, circling it with her tongue… then proceeding to kiss lower, past her belly button. Karen let out a soft moan as Grace kissed the inside of her thigh.

Scene: Same place, same bed.

Karen and Grace are asleep (passed out) on the bed. Both hugging each other loosely, loving the feel of their skin together.

Karen stirred, her head was hurting quite a lot. She slowly opened her eyes, saw Grace sleeping soundly next to her and everything about the night before flooded back to her. God, what had they done? She tried to take her arm from underneath Grace without waking her to go and get her trusty hangover cure. A nice cold glass of Martini. But as she moved her arm, Grace woke up. She moaned at her headache. See, she thought to herself, This is why you shouldn't drink! She then looked over to her right, and saw Karen lying there, propping herself up on her pillow……..with just a sheet covering her. And then, she too, had a flash back of the night before.

They looked at each other, a bit shyly.

"Should we talk about what happened last night" Karen said, softly, trying not to hurt either of their heads with her high pitched voice.

"Errrmmm….. Yeah, it's probably best that we sort this out sooner rather than later" Grace said, holding her head, wishing to god she hadn't drunk so much.

"You remember what happened right?" Karen said.

"Yes, it may be a little hard to forget about it."

"In a bad way" Karen asked.

"Well, I dunno. It was fantastic at the time." Grace said "But, am I…..? I….Pffff I don't know what to think."

"Well, I loved it" Karen said. "And I hope you don't regret it, because I don't." She said looking in to Grace's eyes. "I've never felt like that before in my life."

"Neither have I" Grace admitted.

To Be Continued.

Okay, so, things got steamy. Stayed tuned to see what happens to their relationship after this has happened. And please review, because, if any one has ideas, or any criticism's, I wanna hear them. It makes a better writer J


	4. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own will and grace, so stop asking, ok? It just makes me sad!

Okay, we left of with Karen and grace having got together after getting very drunk. They wake up next to each other and instantly remember what happened, and both admit it was an amazing experience.

Scene: Karen's Penthouse. Both women sat at a table in a kitchen, holding large cups of coffee, deep in conversation.

"All I'm saying honey, is, last night, It felt…..right." Karen said with a slight smile, remembering how she had kissed Grace oh so gently, and felt a tingle up her spine.

"But, I'm not gay!" Grace said, sort of trying to defend herself. What from, she wasn't quite sure. Was she scared of who she was? "It was alcohol fuelled, it never would have happened if we weren't so drunk!"

"But it did happen." Karen said softly, reaching over the table and touching Grace's hand softly. "Sometimes things happen for a reason Gracie. It's called fate." She looked in to Grace's eyes, hoping Grace was seeing what she was seeing. Karen had liked Grace for a while. She'd just never admitted it to herself. That's the reason she was so nasty sometimes, to deflect the fact that actually, she loved Grace…… a lot. All the snide comments were a ruse to keep herself from believing what her heart was telling her.

Grace, looking in to Karen's eyes was just trying to overcome her confusion. Why was she feeling like this? She was fighting it, but really, Grace had a soft spot for Karen. If anyone else was her assistant and did as little work as she did, she'd have fired their asses by now. But, it was Karen, she couldn't ever fire her. She liked her company too much. There was something there. And her she was, in front of Karen, denying it. Grace got up and paced a bit, trying to get her thoughts together.

Karen could see this experience had unsettled her. Maybe it was a mistake, she thought. It's made her unhappy. She hated to see Grace unhappy, so she said "Look, Honey, if this really isn't your thing, I understand. You were drunk. I was drunk. Shit happens. You wanna forget about it?" It's not what she really felt, but, well, maybe this was the easiest way to resolve this. She had a headache, she felt sick, and this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"I think maybe it's best Kare" Grace said, sort of relieved that she could get out of this very complicated situation easily. "Thank you though, for a great night, despite complications."

"Yea well, I certainly know how to throw one hell of a girls night!" Karen said laughing, a bit nervously though, not actual laughter.

"Yes, yes you do. Okay, well, I had better go get changed and get home." Grace said, sad that this had ended this way, but relieved that she would very soon be away from all the tension.

Karen watched her walk out of the room, and then put her head on the table in dismay. She needed to talk to someone about this, and she knew just the person.

Scene: A small coffee place. Karen is sitting at a table on her own. She looks anxious. She takes her black Gucci bag from the floor, put it on her lap, opens it and pulls out a bottle of pills. Ahhh, relief she thought. A very dangerous way to escape what she actually felt inside. The pills and the booze detached her from herself. It made her feel like she was hovering over herself, watching her life like a soap opera, rather than actually living it. She popped the lid and sprinkled a couple of the chalky white pills on to her hand. Then, she took a tiny bottle of vodka out of her bag, twisted the top of, threw back her head, chucked in the pills and washed them down with the vodka. She gotten used to the tang of alcohol now. At first, she flinched when it hit her throat, the burning sensation trickling down her oesophagus , but now, she thought she had just killed the nerves there, for she didn't feel it anymore. Then, just as she was putting the bottle back in her bag, she spotted the person she was waiting for. He flounced in in his own special manner. Karen watched him as he neared her, and then when he was a couple of feet away said "Hey poodle."

"Who's your daddy?" Jack said playfully, already knowing the answer.

"You are" Karen said, happy to see his cute lil face. Jack was her only confidant.

Jack looked her up and down "Shoes?"

"Parada"

"Blouse?"

"Armani"

"Perfection" Jack trilled. Her dress sense was amazing. She knew how to flaunt her body to the max, without looking like a street hooker like some people did. "So, what was so important that I had to miss my morning cruise through the park for hotties?"

"Well" Karen said, knowing that what she was about to say would get a very eccentric reaction "last night, when Grace and I were at the penthouse, something happened."

"What? She dressed nicely for once?"

"Ha ha, no, of course not, it's Grace" she said laughing nervously "Errmm…., now, honey, I don't want you to make a big hoo ha about this, but…."

"Oh tell me already" Jack said impatiently "I have a facial booked with that place with all the cute guys"

"Well, me and Grace kinda…..well… you know. Did the deed."

Jack didn't say anything. His jaw just dropped, his expression of sheer shock amazement. "I knew she was a lesbian. The clothes said it all"

"Jack, please. I don't know what to do. She's freaked out, but, well, I sorta liked it."

His face fell in to even deeper shock. He started taking in ultra sonic mode….. Humans can't hear it, but all the dogs in the neighbourhood were sure to start barking. "You? And grace? Ha ha ha ha!"

"Don't laugh honey" Karen said pouting her lips. The one time she was serious with him and he laughed in her face.

"Sorry, it's just a lot to take in."

"Yea, it was for me to" She said, looking off in to the distance, feeling a bit distant and sad all of a sudden. What was she going to do? She needed to think straight. And to think straight she needed to be sober. So that was out of the question now. She quickly wrapped up her Brunch with Jack and headed off home to sober up and sort out her head. It was going to be a long old day, she could tell.

Okay, so, Grace and Karen aren't sure what to do about their encounter. All will be revealed about how this will work out in the next chapter. Please review. I like to read what people think, and if there are any ideas out there, throw them my way! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon!


End file.
